Wake of Darkness
by Izzie
Summary: fic traduite TERMINE petite fic toute triste !slash! RémusSirius
1. Default Chapter

**TITRE :**

Wake to Darkness

**AUTEUR **: 

nortylak

**  
TRADUCTRICE :**

Izzie  
  
**E-MAIL DE L'AUTEUR :**

nortylak@yahoo.com

****

**E-MAIL DE LA TRADUCTRICE :**

ange_papillon2002@yahoo.fr

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**             

Attention ! Cette histoire met en scène un couple homosexuelle.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune description graphique, s'il vous plait,

Ne lisez que si vous êtes à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Sinon, le bouton de retour peut être utilisez…

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :**    

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la

Traduire. Elle été écrite par nortylak qui d'ailleurs serait

Très contente si vous lui envoyez un petit mail… (en

Anglais)… pour lui dire ce que vous en pensez.

**P.S :**    

Je ne suis qu'en neuvième année et j'ai quatorze ans alors la traduction ne sera sûrement pas parfaite mais je vais faire du mieux que je pourrais…


	2. Rémus

**!! cette histoire est traduite !!**

Pour contacter l'auteur, envoyez lui un mail (en anglais) à nortylak@yahoo.com Rémus 

Je ne serais jamais libéré de lui.

Toutes les nuits, je me réveille à la même heure, j'espère qu'il sera à nouveau ici, avec moi : un mensonge à côté de moi, une respiration rythmée, une poitrine se soulevant et redescendant à chaque inspiration successive.

Dans le fond de mon esprit, je peux voir son visage baigné dans la lumière de la lune, ses traits solides illuminé par les rayons qui sont mes pires ennemis.

Mais chaque nuit, je me réveille dans l'obscurité – seul. 

Le lit, à côté de moi, est froid la lumière de la lune se répand sur les plis des draps à la place de son paisible visage.

Je soupire mon cœur se brise entièrement une fois encore.

Je pose mes doigts sur la longueur de ma cicatrice.

La honte restera avec moi jusqu'à ce que le dernier souffle s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Une douleur sourde réside toujours en lui, me fais me souvenir du loup en moi.

Je n'oublierai jamais : ma vie s'écroula ce jour-là.

Je me rappelle de la douleur ressentie, du hurlement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres, du sang qui trempa mes robes.

La peur était en permanence encrée dans mon âmes avec cette morsure.

Le niveau de terreur pure que je ressentais n'avait d'égale que celle de ma première transformation.

Je me souviens avoir regardé mes membres commencer à changer de forme, mon corps se tordre, se déformer contre mon gré.

Ma tête se décontenança elle-même, je criais, mais il ne s'échappait qu'un hurlement, mon esprit devenait influencé.

La seule chose que je savais, c'était la peur et la crainte de froides émotions que je ressentais pour la première fois.

Savez-vous ce que c'est que c'est que d'avoir peur des rayons de la lune ?

Ma vie entière tournait autour de cette compréhension.

Je pensais que je ne serai plus jamais heureux.

C'était avant que je le rencontre.

Je me rappelle encore parfaitement comment il était la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Il était la plus belle chose que j'avais vu de toute ma vie.

Il se tenait dans le hall du train, traînant un large coffre derrière lui.

L'éclat de la sueur ornait son front.

Ses long cheveux noirs tombaient de chaque côté de son visage ses yeux étaient remplis d'aventure et de mystère.

Les minuscules rayons de soleil qui se répandaient à l'intérieur du compartiment éclairait ses traits, le faisait ressembler au Dieu qu'il est.

Le temps lui-même paraissait s'être arrêter pendant que je regardais dans ses yeux.

Ma respiration frappait l'intérieur de ma gorge une sorte de tintement résonnait dans mes oreilles.

Je pouvais sentir mon visage s'enflammer, une nette chaleur parcouru mon corps entier.

Je me sentais en vie pour la première fois depuis des années plus humain que loup.

J'appuie à nouveau mes doigt sur la maudite cicatrice, piquant mes lèvres comme la douleur qui déferle en moi.

Ça me blesse, mais pas autant que le douleur que je ressens depuis douze abs la douleur qui brûle en moi, aujourd'hui.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans ma peau.

Je souhaite presque saigner maintenant… à la moindre raison qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Mais il y a une raison.

Ils me manque.

Mon Dieu, il me manque.

Je ne peux plus respirer sans lui.

Je ne serais jamais une personne entière sans lui.

Je me sens creux à l'intérieur, je suis vide, dénué de tout sentiment.

Ma vie a changé, chaque jour me semble durer une éternité.

Je ne suis qu'un lâche qui invite la mort trop tôt.

Et maintenant, j'attend ma seule raison de vivre est de mourir.

Le jour où il a été emmener à Azkaban, une partie de moi est morte pour toujours.

Je suis resté allongé dans mon lit pendant des jours, choqué et confus.

Chaque partie de moi défaite et tendue, déchirée, déchirée en lambeau, consumée, ruinée par mon amour pour lui et par l'horreur de ce qu'il a fait.

Je l'ai maudit, j'ai jeté ses photos par terre et j'ai écoulé avec un plaisir mêlé à une agonie totale, le papier glacé détruit par son contact avec le carrelage.

J'ai brûlé tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé qui lui appartenait et j'ai craché dans les flammes qui ont enveloppé ma mémoire, alimentée par ma haine, ma peine et mon agonie.

Et j'ai juré par ces langues de feux que jamais plus je ne prononcerais son nom.

Mais je ne peux pas m'amener moi-même à ne plus l'aimer. 

Je ne peux toujours pas.

Il hante mon esprit, mes pensées… me consume entièrement à chaque instant.

Tout ce que je vois, c'est lui tout ce que je goûte, c'est lui tout ce que j'entends, c'est lui tout ce que je sens, c'est lui.

Il est partout et nulle part en même temps.

Cours à l'intérieur de mes veine comme une force de vie et me laisse froid et insatisfait au même moment.

Encore maintenant, après toutes ces années, il réveille ma première vérité et son image brûle dans le fond de mes yeux quand j'essaie de dormir.

L'obscurité ne me fait pas de bien… ça ne fait que me rapprocher de lui.

Je commence à chuchoter dans le vide qui m'entoure « Noirceur… noir… black… Black… Padfoot… Sirius ».

J'ai le souffle coupé – j'ai prononcé son nom.

Une vague de soulagement longtemps attendues me traverse.

Et avec, arrive un torrent de larmes et de lourds sanglots – les miens – qui résonne contre les murs minces.

Je ne peux pas m'amener moi-même à le haïr plus longtemps.

Cette haine qui me ronge de l'intérieur a détruit tout ce que je suis, excepté la passion brûlante que je garde cachée, en lieu sûr, dans les plus profondes fissures de mon cœur.

Douze ans, c'est amplement le temps qu'il faut pour reconsidérer la signification de l'amour.

Et je sais, comme je n'ai jamais rien su de ma vie entière, que j'aime Sirius.

Je l'ai toujours aimé.

Rien ne pourra changer cela.

Et maintenant, avec mes larmes, je lui pardonne tout ce qu'il a fait ou fera.

Et j'éteins les feux sur lesquels j'ai juré de le détester pour toujours…


	3. Sirius

**!! cette histoire est traduite !!**

Pour contacter l'auteur, envoyez un mail (en anglais) à **nortylak@yahoo.com** Sirius 

Je n'avais jamais imaginé que l'enfer pouvait être aussi froid.

Garder le silence était la pire erreur que j'ai faite.

C'est ironique, d'une macabre façon : j'étais celui qui a gardé le silence, encore j'ai été blâmé.

Je gardais le silence pour les protéger, te protéger de la vérité.

Je l'ai fait pour toit Rémus, je l'ai fait pour nous.

Mais maintenant, ils sont morts et tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mon Dieu, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais.

Je ferais quelque chose pou effacer l'image qui brûle dans le fond de mes yeux : c'est toi Rémus, toi après que tu m'aies découvert… Je peux encore me rappeler la façon dont tu m'a regardé.

L'amour dans tes yeux s'était éteint.

Ils étaient juste vide, tenant ton beau visage.

Tu m'as demandé si j'étais un assassin --- d'une certaine façon, je le suis --- et avec ce regard-là, ma vie s'est brisée en mille morceaux.

Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau être entier une fois.

Je n'avais jamais vu de haine dans ts yeux avant et j'aurais voulu mourir à ce moment-là, juste pour t'épargner cette souffrance.

J'aurais du te parler, te dire que je t'aimais, au moins, mais j'ai gardé mon maudit silence et je t'ai regardé partir.

Tes larmes amères s'estompaient derrière toi.

Après, je me suis traîné en arrière, le métal froid irritant ma peau, là où tes lèvres pourraient être.

Et maintenant, je vis dans un silence qui n'ai brisé que par les hurlements à vous glacer le sang des âmes torturées, résonnant dans l'air aussi lourd qu'un courant d'océan glacé.

Ils deviennent fous, tous…

Ils ne peuvent pas longtemps distinguer les cauchemars de la réalité parce que la réalité elle-même est le pire des cauchemars.

Il n'y a aucune fenêtre, aucun portail sur le monde extérieur, seulement ces misérables créatures hurlant à la lune.

La lune.

Je ne peux pas voir la lune mais je l'imagine dans toute sa splendeur… Et je pense à toi, Rémus.

Je peux voir ton visage baigner dans ses rayons laiteux, la voir caresser ta peau prête à briller dans un éclat de sueur.

Je sais comme tu crains la lumière de la lune.

Je me rappelle la façon dont tes mains commençaient à trembler, trahissant la peur que tu combattait fortement en cachette du monde.

Mais je savais qu'elle était là.

Je l'ai toujours su, de la même façon que je sais qu'elle est là, maintenant, avec toi, où je pourrais être… dans ton cœur.

Je me rappelle des mensonges à tes côtés, te regarder dormir…

Ton corps agile retracé par les courbes des draps, appuyé contre le mien…

Figeant mon cœur qui s'emballait si vite que je pense parfois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Et j'aimerais laisser courir mes doigts sur tes yeux fermés, endormis, me souvenir du feux qui brûlait en eux lorsque nous faisions l'amour au-dessous d'un ciel lunaire.

Les hurlements grondent bruyamment, amplifié par les autres qui rejoignent l'immense salut qu'est la folie.

Tu es tout ce dont je rêve, tous ce que je vois --- tu es tout ce que j'ai en ce monde Rémus.

Je ne peux pas vivre un autre jour sans ton contact, tes caresses.

Pourquoi es-tu aussi loin de moi.

Quand je repense à ce que nous étions.

J'ai encore plus froid qu'avant.

Je suis revenu dans l'enfer de la réalité.

Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tu étais ici, à nouveau avec moi, dans mes bras, dans mon lit…

Nos âmes se mélangeant, nos deux existences en un seul corps.

Je fait les cents pas, en avant et en arrière, en avant et en arrière…

Je les vois passé, non, je les sens passé lorsqu'ils absorbent tout le moindre espoir restant.

Combien de temps puis-je supporter ça ?

Régulièrement dans cette forme, c'est dur à supporter…

Douze ans, Rémus douze misérables années.

Qu'aurais-je du dire ?

Aurais-je du te dire la vérité et te laisser sans aucun amis ce jour-là ?

De cette façon, au moins, tu crois que James et P --- Je ne peux pas dire le nom de ce rat

… Mais au moins, tu peux vivre ta vie en dehors sans savoir la vérité, sans savoir que je rôti dans cet enfer sans aucune raison, sans savoir que je t'aime, que je mourrais encore pour toi..

Bien que, au fond, je sais que tu crois que…

**_Arrête tes foutus hurlements !!!_**

****

J'essaie de crier --- il sort un gémissement étouffé.

Il passe à nouveau mais ne draine pas mes pensées.

Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre l'esprit canin comme toi et moi, Rémus.

Je peux vivre comme ça, reprendre mon souffle comme ça et ils ne peuvent pas m'arrêter.

Je crois qu'il ne peuvent pas me sentir…

Ce n'est pas que mon esprit est primitif, mais presque plus simple.

De pures émotions et images passées déferlant devant mes yeux dans un flot constant de souvenir.

C'est un monde où je suis libre de t'aimer comme avant.

Étant sous cette forme, je peux garder un peu plus ma raison, bien que la folie soit bonheur comparé à on éloignement de toi.

Si je ne croyais pas profondément, au fond de mon cœur, qu'un jour, dans un future lointain, je pourrais une fois te revoir, te tenir, t'embrasser, t'aimer, je me serais laissé mourir depuis longtemps…

Et maintenant, je m'asseye ici et j'attends.

Un jour, peut-être, tu comprendra pourquoi j'ai tenu ma langue et j'ai choisi de vivre dans cet enfer au lieu de dans tes bras.

Et j'attends.

Et un jour, je serais finalement libéré de cette prison avec ses barreaux de solitude.

Et j'attends.

Et un jour, je te dirai les chose que je voulais te dire ce jour-là peut-être que je regagnerai ta confiance et ton amour.

Je t'attend Rémus.

J'attends et tu es toujours dans mon esprit.


	4. Réunion

**!! cette histoire est traduite !!**

**Pour contacter l'auteur, envoyez un mail (en anglais) à nortylak@yahoo.com**

****

Réunion 

C'était une nuit orageuse comme celle d'il y a des années, quand ils t'ont enlevé à moi, quand ils t'ont laisser pourrir dans cette prison morne pour un crime dont je te sais innocent.

Je me rappelle de la douleur dans tes yeux, de la vérité qu'il cachait juste au-dessous de leur surface vitreuse.

Je peux encore imaginer la façon dont tu résistait, brisé, avec tes poignets lié derrière ton dos, tes robes en désordre, un horrible bleu violacé au travers de ta pommette, tes cheveux emmêlés tombant sur ton visage du sang sécher sur ton cuir chevelu…

Ils voulaient te battre, et ce n'était pas la dernière foi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ton visage est figé dans l'agonie ça me brise le cœur de le voir.

Tu devrais rêver de belle chose, pas être poursuivit par ces cauchemars sanglants.

Que t'est-il arrivé là-bas ?

Que t'ont ils fait pour que tu ne puisses pas t'en échapper bien que cela fasse des mois, Sirius ?

Tu ne m'en parleras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme quand tu as refusé de parler il y a des années.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé ?

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit : « Rémus, ce n'était pas moi ! Ce n'était pas moi ! »

Je pense presque que je t'aurais cru mais ton silence a confirmé mes plus grandes peur.

Il les confirme encore.

Et il vole notre innocence.

Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester allongé ici, auprès de toi et t'écouter crier aux démons qui te troublent, essuyer les larmes qui perlent de tes yeux quand tu t'agite, emmêlant les draps.

Je ne peux pas bannir ce qui hante ton esprit c'est une chose que toi seul tu peux faire, mon amour.

Je peux seulement te tenir dans mes bras et prier pour que plus rien ne puisse t'éloigner de moi à nouveau pendant que l'orage danse son chemin au loin.

+++

Des rayons ambrés affluent au travers des barreaux…

Soudain l'obscurité, une noirceur totale m'avale entièrement…

La solitude…

Des cris, des hurlements, des voix terrorisée… 

La peur…

La douleur, le chaud et le froid, l'aveuglement…

…

La chaleur, une marée noire, un ruban de sans s'écoulant…

L'âpre…

Le froid, vraiment très très froid…

L'engourdissement…

J'ai été vidé…

Non, non, pas encore ! Pas encore ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça, encore…

Brisé…

S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez…

…

Où suis-je ?

Je lutte pour reprendre mon souffle quand mes yeux s'ajuste sur le rideau de velours noir de la nuit.

Tout est silencieux, à l'exception du son de ma respiration saccadée et des long grondement du tonnerre dans un lointain horizon.

Je sens quelque chose de chaud enroulé autour de mon corps, mes jambes emmêlée avec d'autre, un souffle léger sur ma clavicule…

Maintenant, je me souviens…

Rémus, mon Rémus…

Comme tu m'as manqué pendant ces froides nuit à Azkaban.

Je pensais à toi quand les hurlements commençaient, quand la douleur envahissait mon esprit.

Tu es ce qui m'a gardé en vie et je te suis éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

Je presse mes lèvres contre tes épaules nues, ta peau tout aussi lisse que lorsque nous étions enfants, réveillé dans la tour des Griffondor, notre amour encore innocent et nouveau, essayant de rester le plus discret possible au cas où Prongs et Wormtail seraient réveillé.

Wormtail…

Mes pensées retournent toujours vers lui.

Un jour Rémus, un jour, il aura ce qu'il mérite.

Il souffrira dans l'enfer par lequel je suis déjà passé.

Au moins, maintenant, je suis au Paradis, avec toi.

+++

Je te sens te relaxer dans mes bras, je souris lorsque tu place un léger baiser sur ma clavicule avant d'enfuir ton visage dans le creux de mon cou. 

Avec une main tremblante, j'atteins et lisse tes cheveux avec ma paume, tremblant légèrement lorsque tes bras se resserre autour de moi.

Tu es parfois aussi timide qu'un enfant et j'ai souvent peur que mes mouvements les plus légers te terrifient.

« Sirius ? » Murmuré-je tendrement pour ne pas t'alarmer, en déposant un doux baiser sur ta joue.

Et un autre.

« Sirius ».

Tu te retournes doucement, tes yeux saphir se reflétant à peine dans la chambre obscur.

Je caresse ton dos avec mes doigts, essayant de te transmettre mon amour, seulement au travers de mon toucher.

En retour, tu me donnes ce dont j'avais le plus besoin : un de tes sourires.

Je me fonds en toi.

Nos lèvres se rencontre pour un doux moments avant que nos têtes se reposent sur l'oreiller.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de mot, nous n'en n'avons jamais eu besoin.

Nos yeux parlent pour nous.

Je t'aime tant Sirius, et jamais je ne te quitterais.

Je ne pourrais pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi.

+++

je pense parfois que tu me connais mieux que je me connais moi-même.

Tu es toujours éveillé à mes sentiments, mes pensées, mes envies, mes besoins…

Et tu peux calmer mon esprit avec un seul regard.

Ce que nous avons est si rare, si beau.

Je pense souvent que je suis moi-même indigne de cela, indigne de toi.

Mais tes yeux me disent que j'ai tort.

J'aime tes yeux je pourrais me perdre en eux pour toujours, flotter dans un oubli couleur ambre.

L'ambre est la couleur de mes rêve, le couleur que j'envisageait lorsque mon esprit était embrouillé par des pensées illogiques, la couleur dont je pourrais toujours me souvenir au milieu de la douleur la plus grande.

C'est la couleur de mon futur.

Avec toi.

+++

Tes paupières commencent à tomber pendant que tu observe mon visage, la fatigue lutte pour t'enlever à moi quelques heures de plus…

Je regarde tes yeux se fermer doucement, un sourire encore figé sur tes lèvres.

Je suis, de mon regard, les contours de ton visage.

Même dissimulé par la nuit, tu es beau pour moi.

Je démêle les draps et les lisse sur nos corps enlacés.

Tu respires paisiblement, pour une fois, et avec un faible soupir, je laisse reposer ma tête contre ton torse, je ferme mes yeux et j'écoute le son familier de tes battements de cœur dans mon oreille.

Un son que j'ai craint de ne plus jamais entendre.

L'orage se termine enfin, nous plongeant ainsi dans un calme merveilleux, au moins jusqu'à-ce que les rayons roses du matin décident de se peindre à l'horizon.

Je prie pour que tu n'aies pas d'autre cauchemar cette nuit…

Fin 


End file.
